


Praise

by Covelline (KinkStone)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/Covelline
Summary: A bit of gift art/ little drabble for elarenzu on Tumblr for secret Santa





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elarenzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elarenzu/gifts).



 

 

He had been a vision. A shining beacon of light in the blessed darkness of the dark lord. Of course, everyone fawned and praised him. The third of the Emiritus line was charismatic, charming, handsome. And so far from Copia’s reach. The Cardinal watched from afar as the third was crowned as the new papa. Papal robes elegant, if not just a bit gaudy. Standing proud, a smug grin on his lips as he looked out on those among the crowd.

 

Copia felt his heart jump, swearing for just a moment those eyes rested on him. But no. It was just his desperate mind playing tricks. He wasn't good enough for the new papa. After the ceremony, Copia left to attend his duties. Like he must always do. Despite the feasting and celebration going on everywhere, he still had his work.

 

Footsteps echoed in the stone halls. The lonely Cardinals company. He wasn't expected to run into anyone when he turned the corner. Especially not him.

 

The third papa stood, still dressed in full regalia. Alone. Something rather odd, Copia would have thought were his heart not hammering. The mismatched eyes looking back at him seemed full of mirth. After some stammering and a few steps back, Copia bowed his head and spoke softly, congratulating him and showing proper respect. His tongue felt heavy and dry with the unsaid words of lust and want. Desire making his cheeks flush as he looked at the ground.

 

A golden clawed hand entered his vision. Looking back up, he found that same smug grin but it was absolutely on him this time. His breath froze, his heart continued hammering against his ribcage, about to break free.

 

“I think you can do better than that, Copia.”

 

Hearing his name on the Papa’s lips made him fight back a shiver. The tone it was said with. Playful? Serious? Dare he even suggest, lustful as his own desires?

 

Papa quirked  his brow with a chuckle as Copia got on a knee, reaching out, grasping the leather-clad hand. Lips pressed against the knuckles, in a quick kiss. The breath he has been holding left him as the hand twisted, those golden claws tracing over his cheek and chin to make him look up into the eyes of Papa.


End file.
